Love My Cousin
by Vampire is sexy
Summary: Bella, Rose and Ali are sisters, for some reason they will have to go live with his uncles Carlisle and Esme. What would happen if 3 kids are perfect for them ...... but there is a problem that nobody knew that! ¿Does my cousin ?....
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Edward Unfortunately, none of the characters in the Twilight saga belong to me, everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.  
**

**SUMMARY: Bella, Rose and Ali are sisters, for some reason they will have to go live with his uncles Carlisle and Esme. What would happen if 3 kids are perfect for them ****...... but there is a problem that nobody knew that !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Does my cousin ?.... **

The only advantage of playing with fire  
Is that one learns not to burn.  
Oscar Wilde

PREFACE

I had never stopped to think how he was going to die ......  
Until yesterday I discovered something that neither my haunted dreams I imagine.

I met a guy that is a God-Biscuit: green eyes, coppery hair, a smile  
That you want to kill god, the perfect straight nose, your muscles, all perfect  
Apart from that if we add the coreback the institute but that's about it.

Unless there is a small but big problem ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
It's my cousin !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Hi girls:  
This is my first story and I'm really excited  
I hope you will enjoy my idea is a little crazy but in the end.  
Said thank you very much (prinsess-dark) for their help to me  
History provides the truth thank you very much.  
This story will be entertaining 100% or so I believe.  
I would love to have their views on Reviews ok.**

Hoping to end the first chapter and its acceptance  
ATT: **VAMPIRE IS SEXY**


	2. THE BEGINNING

**DISCLAIMER: Edward Unfortunately, none of the characters in the Twilight saga belong to me, everything is owned by Stephenie Meyer.  
**

**SUMMARY: Bella, Rose and Ali are sisters, for some reason they will have to go live with his uncles Carlisle and Esme. What would happen if 3 kids are perfect for them ... ... but there is a problem that nobody knew that! Does my cousin ?....**

_If the mountain comes to you ... ...  
Run it by a landslide._

"THE BEGINNING" 

**BELLA POV  
**  
_Cool (Note the sarcasm please)  
It is not enough to have to live my life pathetic? Well it seems that no, now I have to describe my life a couple of kids, teenagers or even old, but as I was, let's start with my story and do not interrupt ok well there I go ..._

_My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer to be told Bella well 17 years I have met ex__actly the advice I turned ... huì thousand years, or rather yesterday. Live or lived in Phoenix, Arizona known as the Valley of the Sun, there are all bronzed maybe you can not seem to live there, my pale skin is almost transparent, I'm not thin curvy (but I do note) my hair is brown comes in waves to my waist, my eyes are chocolate brown and large, I am very clumsy, I blush a lot (in fact I have 59 shades) and mention that I am stupid?_

_So I have not explained what my true home? good time was spent in Phoenix, Arizona ... and mention that yesterday was my birthday?  
Now I'm on the plane that chained me to forks. Ok let me tell the story to understand me better pay attention._

_-There was once a beautiful young woman who was called, who exchange once they were trapped in the castle of the beast ... blablabla, I knew this film memory, from my 5 years I was forced to watch this film every year, This is pathetic_

-Isabella-Go, not every day you meet 17 beautiful springs, you have to go out and celebrate- I asked Ali

-If bells and buy the costumes for tonight, there is a great super-continuous fencing around Rose

-Besides all that I have already provided us tonight we are going to pass very well, the bells- stopped Ali

_My sisters were there like every year begging to go out with them on my birthday, but they always won._

Mari Alice Swan better known as Ali, is my younger sister, has just turned 16 this year, has the appearance of Faerie Sprites is very low in stature, has the pale skin and very white, is thin, his eyes like honey color, their black hair was wound a little above the shoulders and falls on spikes that go in different directions, has an unusual hobby by buying (going out with her shopping is death) and "visions" about the future, sometimes fear always right and knows what will happen.

_Rosalie Lillian Swan better known as Rose, is my eldest sister is 18 years, she is the perfect woman: pale skin, high, thin, his eyes like Ali are a bit dark honey, her blond hair cascading falls by their shoulders to get a little above the waist, the curves are well marked, a woman loses 10 points of self-esteem by being in the same room with her._

-girls today do not really feel like leaving the house, I a_m very tired, maybe I am trying- not to sound cutting_

-Bad choice, beautiful, if not for good will be bad

-Girls do not really want to go

-No bells you're wondering, you're sending ... - At the time I arrive my salvation, my mom

_-Sorry girls, but they will not get out-__ spoken with a concerned voice_

But they said that breast-my 2 sisters in unison

-tell you or I say I love- my father asked my mother

-I told my mother, approached us and sat on the sofa You see her father gave her some tickets for 2 persons to the Caribbean, we stopped talking and looked at us. My sisters and I were watching each other, are his an uncomfortable silence until Ali interrupted him

-Mommy, Daddy, we are going to miss you a lot do not worry about us we said good-embracing both

_-__I think they have not understood, "I interrupted my father that her mother try to tell them is that we are going, but we will not leave alone in the house, paused, and I had intended to replicate, but it seems that she was quick to continue and do not hire someone to watch, they will see the trip is for one year and then I talked to his uncles Carlisle and Esme and they are happy to receive them in your house- is not at this stage I was in shock._

After such notice does not speak any of the 3, we were going tomorrow afternoon to Forks, we made our suitcases, I was still in "I can not believe" and I think my sisters too.

In the afternoon we were leaving the airport, bid farewell and boarded the plane, none has so far not a single spoken word.

That is why I am on a plane, to 1 500 feet, if not sad and chaotic my life? _No, I do not know that if I respond._

**Hi girls:  
Well here is the first chapter hope you like it.  
Thank you very much for your comments,**

**That really fascinates me that I leave their opinions.  
**

**Waiting for your opinion on this chapter  
ATT: VAMPIRE IS SEXY**


End file.
